180 Titles Challenge
by CinnamonChix
Summary: For the 180 Titles Challenge. I'm going to try to use ALL 180 PROMPTS! Different couples all the way through including Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Harry/Draco etc.
1. Rainy Days: HermioneDraco

Couple: Draco/Hermione

Prompts used: Rainy Days, Heartbeat

Her ginger-haired husband reminds her of the sun. He reminds her of the warm summer days when she was a child, sitting outside reading a book as the wind blows her hair wildly around. But those sunny days weren't so great for her, because those days she was alone, so very _alone_.

She prefers the rain, because when it rains it reminds her of friends. When she went to Hogwarts everything was dark. But she had friends, and that was all that mattered.

The blond man that lays beside her reminds her of rainy days. He's pale like there is no sun, and his eyes are gray like a storm. His house is dark, like those cold days that she loves so much.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him. He stares back at her, a slight smile on his lips. She moves her hand to place it over his heart, feeling it beat under her fingertips. She wishes she never has to leave, but her husband will be awake soon; there are kids to feed and chores to be done.

So she sits up, clutching to blanket to her chest.

"You have to go, don't you?" he asks, his smile disappearing.

"Yes." she sighs.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know." he says, still lying there staring up at her.

She feels the urge to protect the boy who has been her friend since she was only eleven.

"And you do?" she snaps, but regrets it when he cringes against his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she says softly.

"It's true though." he says, closing his eyes.

She lays back down next to him, putting her hand on his cold cheek. He opens his eyes again, staring at her.

"I love you." she says, trying to make up for what she said, "I'll stay here if you want."

"I'd like that." he smiles, pressing his lips to her neck.

She doesn't care what happens with her and her sun, she prefers rainy days anyways.


	2. Rose: RonHermione

Couple:Hermione/Ron

Prompts used: Crying Red Roses, The first

The first time he sees his daughter he knows she's going to be special. Her hair is red like him, and her eyes are a chocolate brown just like Hermione's.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asks him, cradling the baby in her arms. She looks up at him with tear filled eyes and he knows exactly what she's feeling.

"I don't know. It has to be special though." he gives the little girl his pinky finger and she grasps it tightly.

He looks out the window and sees something that gives him inspiration. There, just outside the glass, are some crying red roses. They drip petal tears in the cold November air.

"She should be named Rose." he says, turning back to his wife and daughter.

"Ron... that's perfect!" she says.

"My little Rose." she coos, pressing her lips to one of the baby's soft, _rosy_ cheeks.


	3. Fred: AngelinaGeorge

Pairing: Angelina/George  
>Prompts used: Dear _, still alive and breathing (then I woke up), painful truths, missing home<p>

_Dear Fred,_

_ I had a dream last night, a dream that you were still alive and breathing. But then I woke up, and the painful truth hit me. I'm okay though. The dreams have been less and less lately. I don't ever forget you, but now I'm thinking more about the happy memories and not the sad ones. I miss you... and missing you is like missing home. You were home for me._

_ I have a son and a daughter now. My son's name is Fred, I named him after you. He's two years old now, getting more and more like the two of us every day. I know he's going to be a prankster like you._

_ And then theres Roxanne. She was only born yesterday. She's the cutest girl I've ever seen._

_ I'm married too. Angelina and I ended up together. It isn't exactly a fairy tale ending, because you're gone now, but it's close._

_ Our store is still up and running. It was gone for a while, but I decided not to let our dreams die out. One day maybe little Fred will run it. _

_ I know you'd laugh if I said this to your face, but I love you. I can hear you now, 'Don't go all mushy on me George.' But it's true. I do love you._

_ I miss you so much._

_Love George_

Angelina read the last line as he came in. George walked over to her bed and sat down in a chair next to it. There was a tear glistening on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I was just reading your letter." she gave him back his piece of parchment.

George leaned down to kiss her cheek, but just then the baby started making noises from the corner. He laughed quietly then walked over to her crib.

"Come here Roxie." he picked up his new baby girl and cradled her in his arms. "You are such an angel." he kissed to baby lightly on the forehead, staring into her blue eyes.

"Bring her to me." Angelina said quietly.

George brought Roxanne over to the hospital bed and carefully placed the baby into Angelina's waiting arms.

Little fred Jr. ran into the room at that moment, trailed by Harry carrying a sleeping baby James.

"Daddy daddy!" Fred said and launched himself into his fathers arms. A laughing George caught him.

"Hi Freddie. Look who's here." George pointed at the little baby girl, who Fred was seeing for the first time.

"Is that my little sister?" Fred asked looking up at his father.

"Yes. That's Roxanne, your little sister." George said. He looked at his family and smiled. He was doing much better these days, and he was finally happy.


End file.
